Nightmares
by johnkat69
Summary: Will has been having strange dreams lately. And surprisingly they aren't nightmares. Hannibal has the appropriate reaction for the beast he is. Hannigram! Please be gentle haha i'm trying lmao, constructive criticism is welcome


"I've been having..." Will paused and cleared his throat "unusual dreams this past week." Will looked down and wrung his hands.

Hannibal gave him a contemplative look.

"More nightmares?" Hannibal questioned, readjusting his legs while examining Will's hesitant and slightly uncomfortable face.

"No more nightmares, though I guess one could say they are _haunting_ me …" he let his sentence trail off while he tried to decide if it was appropriate for him to bring up. Lately Will had been having vivid dreams of having sex with Hannibal. And when he says vivid he means _very, very_ vivid. Most nights he woke up drenched in sweat and his own fluids, feeling betrayed by himself.  
One because most of the dreams were so realistic that when he woke he was so startled to find his bed alone. A one-sided act. They haunted him because they made him realize how lonely he was. How he longed to be touched and to touch. Two because _what the hell_. Dr. Lector? Really? I mean it hasn't been a secret to him that he was hot. He had a sensuality to him that always brought out Will's animalistic desires. He wanted to be _owned_ , wanted to let go of the reins and let someone else call the shots. In his line of work, he had to be the one in charge- To be the one to make the connections that saved countless lives. But even predators need a reprieve. To be the hunted. To watch leisurely from the shadows while the prey scatters and formulates and attacks. _Let go._  
The worst part is that he's his therapist. As in he has to share these personal feelings and desires with him. Well. He doesn't necessarily _have_ to. But I suppose one could say he was curious to see what would happen. He looked back up at Hannibal.

"I've been having sexual dreams. They're very realistic and unfortunately reoccurring. I've tried to…appease myself before I go to sleep to try and reduce the urge to subconsciously dream. I've tried to guard my mind but..to no avail." Will looks up at Hannibal, a slight blush spreads across his face. Hannibal pondered Will's revelation and his reaction to telling him this. He hadn't expected this as a result from their therapy but, thinking about it now- looking at Will's pink streaked face and nervous hands- he welcomed it.  
"And with who are you engaging in sexual activities in these dreams, Will?" Hannibal already knows the answer but doesn't push. He can't help but let out a small smile at the way Will's lowered head jerks at the question and the now red blush extending all the way to his ears.  
"Well you see that's the reason I brought it up," he cleared his throat and finally looked back up at Hannibal, "it's um…. you." He squeaked out.  
"Hmmm…" Hannibal pretended to contemplate what he had said, "and how does that make you feel? I want you to close your eyes and imagine what you want to happen."

Will closed his eyes.

Will closed his eyes.  
 _A glowing light illuminated them. They were in Will's home in Wolf Trap Virginia. He snuggled in to Hannibal's back. Not alone. Not alone anymore. Hannibal turned around to hug him, and kiss his sleep ridden lips. That is what he longed for. Peace and sanctity. Outside the glow of the window stood two figures, an ebony figure with elongated antlers and a stag. Both covered in blood, they stood in unison. But in this moment, they were far away- almost like they couldn't be a part of this peace. The figures dissipated into the warm glow of the sun._

Will opened his eyes to see Hannibal kneeled by his chair. He looked concerned.

"You were gone for a long time. What did you see, Will?" Hannibal enquired. Will didn't answer. Instead he leaned forward gazing into Dr. Lector's eyes and bringing their lips together.  
First like gentle waves but then their passions clashed like a tsunami. They kissed almost violently, their hands grabbing out at each other's clothing. Will ripped off Hannibal's pinstriped burgundy coat and stated unbuttoning his dress shirt, while Hannibal did the same, they removed the offending garments and Hannibal began kissing and sucking along Will's beautiful golden neck. Will arched his neck to give him better access, moaning at his skillful mouth. Hannibal began unbuttoning his next victim: Will's pants. He palmed him through his layers, and at this point the hazel-haired man was putty in his skilled hands. Both of the men were panting, the younger more harshly between his wanton moans. Hannibal pulled his and Will's pants off so that they were both in their underwear and paused.  
"What do you want to do with me Will?" Hannibal breathed out erotically into his ear kissing it gently and began palming his erection again, "Do you want me to bend you over my desk until you're screaming my name? Until that's the only word you know. Is that what you dreamed about? Me dominating you until there's nothing else but me?" Will's eyes were half-lidded, glazed over with lust as he imagined the acts the man described.  
"Mmmh… yeah," he panted hotly, "I want you to dominate me. I want to feel you inside me, I- aah!" Hannibal yanks off Will's underwear and puts his dick in his mouth sliding it all the way in and sucking gently. Will slides his hands into his hair while Hannibal bobs and slurps on his dick. Hannibal is hard just from hearing Will's moans and curses, he moans on his dick causing it to twitch and leak more pre-come.  
"Hahhh mmmhm- Hannibal! Hahh, I'm going to come mmm wait!" Will pulls Hannibal's hair yanking his mouth off him making a wet smack, vividly loud against the quiet ambience of his office. Hannibal begins kissing up his body making his way up to Will's lips. They kiss each other passionately, hands roaming, feeling, exploring. Hannibal pulls away trailing a thin line of spit between their lips.  
"Well let me fulfill your desires then." Hannibal stands up and walks over to his desk and in one swipe knocks everything off his desk, not caring that his lamp breaks or that all his papers are intermingling. All that matters right now to him is their passion. Will wants him. _Needs_ him. And who is Hannibal to disagree, he was curious of what Will would say about his dreams, but well now, he tempted the beast and couldn't be stopped. He turned back and walked to Will's chair and scoops him up, grabbing his tie for probable future use, and sets him on his back on the desk. He opens a drawer pulling out a bottle of lube and preps his fingers.  
"Did you buy that for me?" Will jokes, giving Hannibal a sly smile. He looks up from his preparations and smiles gently at Will.  
"You could say I waited longer than you did to reveal these _temptations_ we have," Hannibal glances down again and begins to insert a finger, "But any wait with you as the prize is short to me." Will gasps at the cold wet finger probing him and tries to relax into the skilled hands of his therapist. Hannibal puts a second finger in, slowly stretching Will out for him. After a moment of this Hannibal begins curling his fingers upwards while fucking him with his fingers. He grabs Will's erection pumping it slowly.  
"Mmmm~ Hannibal hahh, yes right there nnnngh!" Will pants harder, spit beginning to trail out of the corner of his mouth. He moves his hips up and down on Hannibal's delectable fingers moaning loud enough that he was sure to be heard if someone passed by. Not that either of them cared.  
"I think you're ready now," he slipped his fingers out of Will, wiping the excess lube onto his leaking erection. He positioned himself and touched the tip to Will's wet hole. With both of them moaning in unison he pushed himself slowly into his new lover. Will felt great. He was so warm and inviting, not unlike his personality. "You feel very lovely Mr. Graham." Hannibal's eyes shine with mirth and they both give slight laughs before they're lost again to the pleasure.  
Will's eyes began tearing up from pain and a hint of pleasure, it was his first time with a guy and he knew it would hurt especially considering Hannibal's considerable length and width. But what he didn't expect was for it to feel so good.  
"Hnnnng~ AAhhhhh - Yeah! Right there Hannibal haah~" Will locked his fingers around the edge of the desk as Hannibal began a faster pace, pounding into Will harshly grabbing his hips hard enough that purple prints would be found there later. But Will liked it. He liked _rough_ , probably something one wouldn't expect taking into account his job, but nonetheless craved this. They were both panting faster and faster, sweat dripping down off their bodies.  
"You said you wanted to be dominated, Will? Do you want me to tie you up? Turn you around and fuck your ass into my desk? Hah~ aaah" Will clenched his muscles around Hannibal's hard dick inside him causing both to moan out.  
"YES, hnnnng~ please hahh fuck me into your desk mmmn~ Tie me up, please make me forget my own name aaah~" Hannibal Slows his pace and pulls out so that he can flip Will's lithe body over and reach for his discarded tie thrown carelessly on the desk and begins expertly tying his hands together behind his back. Once they are secure, Hannibal pulls Will's cheeks apart sliding his still wet dick into the brunets abused ass. He really loved this position- it gave him more access more areas to abuse and better access to Will's prostate. He slides back out slowly and forcefully pounds back in, again and again. He's hitting Will's prostate straight on and he can feel that he's close to cumming, the delicious way his walls are clenching and tightening on and off around him.  
"AAAAH~ OH- I'M CLOSE- HNNNG YES PLEASE~ HANNIBAL AAH-"He reaches up to fist Will's hair roughly in his hand, while the other hand slaps his round ass cheek. Hard. This makes his wonton moans hiccup momentarily before growing louder than they were before, which was basically screaming at this point. He slams into him again and again until he feels Will's walls clenching harshly around his dick.  
"OHMYGOD~ HANNIBAL HAAAAH HNNNNNNG~ YES~" Will climaxes but Hannibal slams into his twitching hole, wanting to see how far he can push him before he cums too. Hannibal slaps his ass again harder. He's done riding out his orgasm at this point and is a screaming, twitching mess on his desk. Saliva dripping from his mouth and tears leaking from his eyes because of the immense pleasure. Hannibal slaps his ass again.  
"PLEASE AAAAHH~ AHH HAH! ~ HANNIBAL UHH I CAN'T- MMM NO MORE HAAH PLEASE! ~" Will begs Hannibal, pleads. His clenching and begging push Hannibal over the edge and he yanks Will's hair hard as he comes pushing himself as far in as he can as he collapses onto Will's sweating, shaking body panting harshly. Once he catches his breath he leans back up and pulls out slowly, loving the way his cum leaks out of Will. _Mine._ He plops back into his chair pulling Will back with him so that he's sitting on his lap.  
"Ah wait y-you're going to get your chair dirty!" Will sputters out feeling Hannibal's cum leak out of him and drip onto him and the chair. Hannibal has an amused expression on his face.  
"Will, at this point you should realize no materialistic thing in this office or anywhere in the world matters more than your comfort." Will blushed deeply at this notion and gives in, snuggling into Hannibal's damp chest and listening to his strong heartbeat. _Not alone. I'm not alone anymore._ Will thinks about how funny it is how things work out sometimes and giggles softly into Hannibal's chest. _Not alone._


End file.
